<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Moment in Private by chaos_monkey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303638">A Moment in Private</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_monkey/pseuds/chaos_monkey'>chaos_monkey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Ascendancy Trilogy - Timothy Zahn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chaos Rising Spoilers, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, Missing Scene, one-sided Thrakif</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:42:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_monkey/pseuds/chaos_monkey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thrawn can imagine several ways to show his appreciation after General Ba'kif intervenes in the inquiry on his behalf.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ba'kif/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Moment in Private</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A note: we don't get any exact ages, but between Vurawn being in 'senior school' when Thurfian comes to interview him and Cadet Thrawn described as an adult / young man, I'm just going with the assumption here that he's of legal age by the time he starts training at Taharim Academy. </p><p>The opening lines of dialogue are quoted directly from the Chaos Rising novel.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“Hold!” General Ba’kif’s voice came over the comm and Thrawn blew out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. Breaking off the attack, he settled his ship into a long, slow bank around, giving the other pilots space to do the same. “The exercise is over. Thank you all; please return to the launch platform. Cadet Thrawn, are you comfortable with docking your ship yourself?” </p><p>“Yes, sir,” Thrawn answered, keeping his voice as steady as he could despite the adrenaline rush still coursing through him. </p><p>“I’ll see you inside, then. Well done, Cadet.” </p><p>The comm in Thrawn’s helmet cut out with a click as Ba’kif closed the connection, and Thrawn headed back to dock as ordered with an almost giddy smile spreading unchecked over his face. It was over, but he could still feel his heart racing with excitement in his chest. Partly because he’d <em> done </em> it— he’d pulled the maneuver off perfectly, exactly the way he had in the test simulation, presumably clearing himself of the charges in the process— but mostly because he’d done it <em> in a real ship. </em> For the first time. And it had been… <em> exhilarating.  </em></p><p>
  <em> Well done, Cadet.  </em>
</p><p>The warm approval in Ba’kif’s voice had certainly added something extra to the feeling of accomplishment, Thrawn admitted inwardly as he maneuvered his small ship carefully into place on the landing platform. He could feel the warm flush still colouring his cheeks, one which had very little to do with flying or proving his innocence or even the thrill of the mock battle itself. Though he had no idea why it was the case, he had noted the unusual way the general had actually recognized him individually after he’d arrived at Taharim Academy and begun his training, unlike the other cadets in his intake group. But even so, he had certainly never expected <em> General Ba’kif </em>had enough of an interest in him to step in personally at his hearing like that. </p><p>It would seem he had been wrong in that assessment. </p><p>By the time Thrawn climbed out of his ship, removed his flightsuit, and came back out to the main hangar, he still hadn’t managed to fully erase the elated smile from his face. It was something of a relief to find the members of the hearing panel already gone; save for Colonel Wevary, who was talking quietly with General Ba’kif. Senior Cadet Ziara was likewise nowhere to be seen, to Thrawn’s slight disappointment. They hadn’t known one another before this whole incident, except perhaps by sight, but he wanted to thank her. If she hadn’t decided to contact Ba’kif about it… </p><p>“Cadet Thrawn,” Wevary said, breaking off his conversation with Ba’kif. “The panel has acquitted you in full based on the live demonstration. You’ll be expected to resume your training as usual tomorrow.” </p><p>“Thank you, sir.” </p><p>Wevary actually went so far as to give him a hint of an approving nod before taking his leave— and then Thrawn was left alone with General Ba’kif, who was currently watching the colonel go with a faint, thoughtful smile on his lips. </p><p>“Walk with me a moment, Cadet,” he said, glancing over, and Thrawn hastily jerked his gaze away from Ba’kif’s mouth. </p><p>“Of course, sir.” </p><p>“You did very well out there today, Thrawn,” Ba’kif said, after they’d made their way back into the Academy proper. “I’m impressed, as is Colonel Wevary.” </p><p><em> Wevary, not ‘the panel’, </em>Thrawn noted. “Thank you, sir. And… thank you for giving me the chance.” </p><p>“With your record to date, cheating on that test made no sense. And I must admit, I was quite curious to see how you <em> had </em>pulled it off,” Ba’kif said with a smile. “But it’s Senior Cadet Ziara you ought to thank for bringing the situation to my attention. She took a big risk, getting herself more deeply involved by taking your side.” </p><p>Thrawn frowned. “I plan to, sir. But… I don’t understand. She didn’t take my side, merely helped provide an opportunity for me to prove my case. Or fail to. Why would that be held against her?” </p><p>They walked in silence for a moment before Ba’kif responded with a question of his own. “Which would you say is more important, Cadet? Determining the truth, or appearing to have been right?” </p><p>“The truth, of course,” Thrawn said, nonplussed; then glanced at the general nervously, his frown deepening. Was it some sort of… trick question? </p><p>“I thought so,” Ba’kif said with a little smile. He stopped walking, and Thrawn realized with a small jolt of disappointment that they’d already reached the main lobby at the Academy’s entrance. “See if you can’t work out for yourself why the senior cadet’s actions today would have carried consequences for her, should you have failed the duplicated test scenario.” </p><p>“Yes, sir.” </p><p>“Good. Until next time, Cadet Mitth’raw’nuru,” Ba’kif said formally, holding out a hand. </p><p>Thrawn tried valiantly to keep his expression under control despite the electric thrill that ran through him as they shook hands, though he knew he’d failed to do so when Ba’kif’s lips twitched briefly to suppress a smile that nevertheless made it to his eyes. The general strode away to disappear out the main doors, and Thrawn was left fighting down another blush as he made his way towards the cadets’ wing. Hopefully Ba’kif would put his reaction down to simply being overwhelmed, both by the events of the day and by the unexpected direct attention of a high ranking, widely respected field officer as well. </p><p>While it <em> was </em>true that he was still slightly jittery from the stress of the hearing and the adrenaline rush of the mock-combat flight itself, not to mention somewhat stunned that Ba’kif apparently had taken an interest in him or his career or both, the reason he hadn’t been able to keep a flustered blush from rising in his cheeks had been… for a much more personal reason still. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Thrawn found himself thinking yet again about that reason a few hours later while lying in his tiny single-bunk room, staring up at the ceiling in the dark, still wide awake long after he’d lain down to sleep. All through his evening routine— supper in the cadet’s mess, an hour at the Academy’s gym facilities, showering and preparing for bed— he had been distracted; his hand tingling with a faint memory of touch, as though he could almost feel Ba’kif’s hand still gripping his, large and warm and strong. </p><p>Like the general himself. </p><p>Thrawn’s breath hitched slightly. He knew full well he should put such thoughts out of his mind; but he wasn’t certain he could even if he wanted to. And the truth was, he <em> didn’t </em>want to. He had, to his embarrassment, developed something of a… crush on the general, halfway between admiration and a mild infatuation; and the events of today had only made it worse. Ba’kif had years of combat and command experience over his highly decorated career, a solid reputation both within and outside the Defense Force, and Thrawn had held him in high regard before he’d ever even laid eyes on the man. </p><p>And when he <em> had </em> laid eyes on General Ba’kif for the first time, not long after arriving at Taharim; well… it was safe to say none of the recorded images Thrawn had seen before then did him justice. More than that, he had a <em> presence </em>that no recording could ever truly capture, the confident, commanding air of someone who fully expects to be obeyed without question, yet with none of the arrogance displayed by some other senior officers Thrawn had seen. </p><p>Shifting almost guiltily on his bed, Thrawn closed his eyes as he pictured Ba’kif in his mind: broad-shouldered and powerfully built, with the first hints of grey beginning to streak back from his temples and that quietly genuine smile that Thrawn now knew crinkled the corners of his eyes… The strong, defined jawline and perfectly symmetrical facial ridges… He even <em> smelled </em>good, something which had been incredibly distracting throughout their entire close-quarters conversation earlier that day. </p><p>Thrawn’s hand tingled again at the memory of the general’s firm, steady grip; that same little thrill he’d felt at Ba’kif’s touch singing up his spine afresh and setting a demanding swirl of heat pooling in his groin. He’d managed to control the worst of his reaction at the time, but now… He felt himself stirring and didn’t try to fight it this time, his breath already beginning to come a little fast and shallow as his mind <em> shifted </em> their surroundings from the busy entrance lobby of memory to a vague imagining of what the general’s private office might look like. Sliding a hand slowly down his front under the covers, he pictured himself offering <em> anything I can do to show my gratitude… </em>pictured Ba’kif’s already warm smile deepening in return, becoming something knowing and inviting and notably more heated… </p><p>
  <em> What did you have in mind, Cadet?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Perhaps it would be better if I demonstrated for you, sir.  </em>
</p><p>Thrawn bit his lip, squeezing himself through his thin sleeping pants with a quiet huff of breath. In his mind’s eye he stepped forward without hesitation, boldly pressing himself up against Ba’kif; pressing his mouth to the general’s and skimming his palms up that broad chest. Obviously he would never consider <em> actually </em>doing that, nor did he believe Ba’kif would ever invite or accept such attentions; particularly not from a cadet. But in the privacy of his own fantasies… </p><p>
  <em> —Ba’kif responds in kind, lips parting, tongue hot and wet against Thrawn’s own, one of those strong hands moving to Thrawn’s lower back to pull him closer and the fingers of the other caressing the nape of his neck before sliding up to tangle in his hair. Thrawn can feel the clear evidence of the general’s arousal, hot and hard against him as he rolls his hips, grinding his own stiff cock against Ba’kif’s thigh with a moan that’s lost between their lips. He’s pulled tighter against Ba’kif’s front as the mouth on his gets hungrier, the hand at his back dropping to cup his ass through his uniform with a firm squeeze that’s deliciously on the edge of painful.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Show me, then, Ba’kif murmurs as he catches Thrawn’s bottom lip lightly between his teeth, his voice a low humming growl that sends a lurch of desire through Thrawn’s gut just as much as the words, the invitation itself—  </em>
</p><p>Keeping his eyes shut and twisting a little to shove his covers out of the way, Thrawn pushed the front of his pants down to free his erection and finally took himself properly in hand, gripping his shaft with a quiet groan of relief; imagining how it would feel to do that to Ba’kif instead— </p><p>
  <em> —Ba’kif’s mouth is on his again as he drops both hands lower to the straining front of the general’s uniform trousers, quickly unfastening Ba’kif’s fly. He slides a hand in, wrapping his fingers around the hot length of Ba’kif’s cock and glorying in his general’s quiet grunt of pleasure at the touch. Ba’kif’s hips twitch into it as Thrawn pulls him out into the space between them, breaking away from Ba’kif’s mouth to gaze down at the sight of his own hand stroking up and down his general’s cock. Ba’kif is watching too, waiting, expectant; and Thrawn eagerly sinks to his knees to fill his mouth with that already dripping hard heat, mingled pride and lust blossoming in his core at the low moan he pulls from Ba’kif’s throat—  </em>
</p><p>Thrawn’s breath caught in a moan that mirrored the imagined one from Ba’kif as he let his legs fall open, slipping his free hand down to cup his balls while he pumped himself harder. The imagined encounter grew less coherent as his arousal built higher, becoming increasingly disjointed images and sensations instead of a narrative: Ba’kif’s hand in his hair, Ba’kif’s voice saying his name in between groans and bitten-off curses, cock stiff and hot and throbbing in his hand and mouth as he sucked harder; Ba’kif’s glowing eyes fixed on him as he made his general come with a sudden gasp, shocked and pleased at how <em> good </em>Thrawn was for him. </p><p>The fantasy jumped and skipped and shifted, and Thrawn was bent over the general’s desk naked, fucked first on Ba’kif’s fingers and then on his cock, Ba’kif curled around his back to lick and bite at his neck, panting breaths and growls hot on his flushed skin. Need coiled tighter in his groin, thrumming hot and insistent through his veins as he panted for breath and stroked himself faster, in reality and in his imagination alike. He pressed a fingertip to the tight furl of his entrance with a whine in the back of his throat, trembling with need on his bed, wishing it was <em> Ba’kif—  </em></p><p>
  <em> That’s it, come for me, Thrawn, come on my cock  </em>
</p><p>Heat crested and burst and Thrawn came with a shudder, Ba’kif’s name a fervent plea on his lips. He belatedly clamped his mouth shut to stifle his quiet, strangled cry as he spilled out onto his bare stomach in hot bursts, twitching and trembling and still imagining the general’s voice growling in his ear, big hands gripping his hips tight as Ba’kif fucked him hard into the desk and came buried to the hilt inside him. </p><p>It took several long moments for Thrawn to finish shaking his way through his release, his breathing shallow and jerky as he coaxed the final pulses of come from his twitching cock. He finally slumped bonelessly down onto the mattress with a quiet groan, and a contented smile tugged at his lips as he lay there catching his breath. The sleep that had been eluding him was thankfully already creeping in. Though he only let it claim him <em> after </em>fumbling next to the bed for a fistful of tissues to quickly clean himself off with. </p><p>But when he did fall asleep just a few minutes later, it was to half-conscious thoughts of strong arms wrapped snugly around his waist— and the distant, belated consideration that it was probably going to be difficult to avoid this little fantasy coming to mind if he ever <em> did </em>find himself in General Ba’kif’s private office one day. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(Goddamn I love this book, I love Ba'kif <strike>Fenn is canon</strike>, and I love young Thrawn)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>